Growing Up Together
by orangepencils
Summary: Throughout the years, relationships progress. It's not any different for Uesugi "Yuki" Eiri and Shindo Shuichi.
1. 21 Things to Celebrate

Growing up Together

**Growing up Together**

**Hello, well this is a little fic that I thought of after being bored stiff like a log and reading something on . The idea came to me and now just so I can start another fic in my array of unfinished stories I decided to start it.**

**Disclaimer: I need to finish up some stories…**

**Summary: Throughout the years, relationships progress. It's not any different for Uesugi "Yuki" Eiri and Shindo Shuichi. Bit of Yaoi in some chapters. Rated just to be safe. Little chapter fic.**

**Edit: August 11****th**** 2008**

**158**

Chapter 1: 21 Things to Celebrate

It was that day once again. Eiri Uesugi had been planning this thing since the year before. Well at the time it wasn't anything concrete. Just little ideas here and there. He had made sure that everything would be perfect for this special day. It wasn't Christmas, it wasn't New Years, it was Shuichi's twenty-first birthday. The author found it hard to believe that they had been together for two years already. It sometimes felt as though it had all been a dream. So much had happened in so little time.

In the two years that they had been together, a lot had happened. Both of them had grown up considerably and they had learnt from their past mistakes. Now Eiri was more tolerant and Shuichi didn't cry as much. They weren't perfect but they were at a point where their faults were seen over.

Anyways, the author was checking the list one last time making sure that everything was done. The party was being held at Tohma's and Mika's house since his house was going under a major painting job. The cake had been brought to his sister's house earlier that morning by Hiro. K and Suguru had brought the decorations and had decorated the place. Mika and Tohma were taking care of the food and Ryuichi was in charge of entertainment. Eiri checked that everything was crossed off his list before heading to his brother in law's house. He was sure that he had everything. But the most important part had been forgotten.

--

Shuichi was at the studio waiting for Eiri to pick him up. Hiro couldn't drop him off since he had received an emergency call and had to leave ASAP. The others were already gone by that point and Hiro had told him that he had called up Eiri and told him to come and pick him up instead.

He was actually happy that Eiri was coming to pick him up. It was his birthday after all. He could just start imagining all the things Eiri might have planned for him this evening. He glanced at the clock and frowned, he should have been here by now.

--

Eiri made his way to his sister's house and parked his car in the parking lot. He exited his car and then he rung the doorbell twice. They had made a code so they would know when to hide and when to continue to do their normal chores. Twice was for a guest and once was for when Shuichi would be there. Tohma was the one who answered the door for him. Instead of getting the usual greeting from him he looked perplexed.

"I thought you were bringing Shuichi with you." The older man said. Eiri frowned.

"I thought Hiro was bringing him here." He said as calmly as possible. Of all the things he could forget for the party he had forgotten the one the party was for. He really was stupid at times.

"I told you to bring him here." Hiro said coming out of the kitchen.

"But the brat told me that you were picking him up." Eiri said. He was starting to lose his patience.

"That was the decoy! I was going to tell him that I was picking him up but then at the last minute I couldn't so you were going to pick him up. That way when you would bring him here it would look less suspicious if you were going to your sister's than if I was going to my friend's boyfriend's sister's house." Eiri smacked himself in the head. He picked up his keys and left to go and pick up Shuichi who was probably upset that he had been forgotten and the day of his birthday none the less.

--

He got to NG studios in a record five minutes and ran upstairs. No one was there. The only people left were the security guards. He ran passed them and he went to the fifth floor. He entered the recording studio and he found Shuichi sitting on the floor his back to the wall. Eiri skidded to a halt and sat next to him. When Shuichi felt a presence next to him he turned around and his eyes went wide with joy.

"YUKI! YOU CAME!" The younger man nearly choked his lover by hugging him so tightly. Eiri simply returned the hug.

"Of course I came, what kind of a stupid statement is that?" Shuichi looked at him and he could see a faint smile on his face and he smiled back.

"So, are you ready to go home?" Shuichi nodded eagerly and the two of them left. But before they left, Eiri wanted to spend a bit of time alone with Shuichi. After all, they wouldn't have any before late tonight.

"Happy birthday Shuichi." He whispered in his ear before kissing him tenderly. The singer was shocked by the bold gesture but he responded none the less. Sometimes he wished his birthday would come more often just to have Eiri act this way to him. He would take advantage of today as much as possible…

--

The drive back home was comfortable. Nothing was really said but there was no tension in the car. Just as they were about to take the exit to go to their house, the novelist went straight and headed in a different direction. This made Shuichi a bit suspicious.

"In case you're wondering, I have to pick something up at Mika's house. She called me while I was on my way to pick you up." He said matter of factly. He just hoped that Shuichi was still as naïve as he was two years ago.

"Alright, hey Yuki, why were you late anyways?" Eiri tightened the staring wheel a bit more. What was he supposed to say now? That he was attacked by giant Kumagoro's and that his brother was having fun tormenting him with his voodoo dolls? He knew that the singer was gullible but not that much.

"Well, I was busy working on my latest chapter and just as I was about to pick you up I got really inspired and wanted to make sure that I had written the idea down before I forgot it." Shuichi nodded. For now he would let it be. They finally made it to Mika and Tohma's house and they exited the car once it was parked.

Shuichi happened to glance down the street and he noticed a motorcycle that looked a lot like Hiro's. He figured it was probably just a coincidence. Eiri rung the doorbell and they both waited in silence. The door was opened by Tohma and he led them inside.

"Hello there Eiri, Shuichi, please come in. Mika's upstairs taking care of Akemi. She should be down in a few minutes. Please, make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink?" Eiri was amazed by his brother in law's acting skills. Had he been the one in the younger man's shoes he would have been very suspicious by now. But Shuichi still thought that nothing was wrong.

"I'll take a glass of water." Eiri responded. That way they would have to go in the kitchen and then everyone could surprise Shuichi. That was the plan after all. They went in the kitchen and just as Tohma turned on the lights, everyone came out of their hiding places yelling "SURPRISE!" Shuichi nearly had a heart attack and hid behind the novelist.

"Happy birthday Shuichi." His lover told him wrapping an arm around his waist. The man looked up at him with perplexed eyes. He couldn't believe that the famous Yuki Eiri had organized him a surprise birthday party.

"You did this? For me?" Eiri nodded.

"Of course baka, who else would I do this for?" Shuichi's smile widened and he kissed him there in front of everyone. That wasn't what the author was expecting and he blushed greatly. Someone who had a camera with them snapped a picture and it caused the older man to blush even more.

"Yuki loves me yay!" Shuichi said doing a little happy dance. Eiri groaned and it made the others laugh. Everyone came to congratulate the singer and wish him a happy birthday. Then Mika directed them to the dinning room where they all sat down and started eating. At some point during the meal, Akemi managed to free herself from her father's grasp and made her way to her uncle.

"Shu!" She said. The singer looked down and saw his niece wearing a bright red party dress. He picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"What is it Akemi?" The girl pointed at her father and giggled. She then ducked her head in Shuichi's shirt.

"Did you run away from daddy?" The girl giggled again. He got up and went to see Tohma who was whipping bits and pieces of food from his daughter's booster seat.

"Did you lose this by any chance?" He asked his "boss" with a smile. Akemi laughed and shrieked as the singer tickled her.

"Why yes I did as a matter of fact." Shuichi handed him his daughter and Akemi simply laughed.

"Now what did daddy tell you before?" Akemi looked at him with her big round green eyes and the man sighed. There really wasn't anything he could do about it. Shuichi smiled and left the tired father with his child. He returned to his seat and started a conversation with Hiro and Ryuichi. Eiri was talking to K about New York and other things that didn't really interest him.

--

Once the meal was done, they had cake and Shuichi opened his presents. Once the presents were opened, it was late into the night. Slowly everyone started leaving until it was only Shuichi, Eiri, Tohma and Mika left. Akemi had fallen asleep earlier on. The couple had stayed to help Mika and Tohma clean up.

Once that was done, they said their goodbyes and went to their own home. Eiri still had to give his present to the birthday boy. But it wasn't something that he could give in public. Eiri helped Shuichi put his presents away and at some point he disappeared. When the singer entered the bedroom, the author came behind him and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" He asked his lover. It wasn't like him to be this mischievous.

"I still didn't give you your birthday present."

"But I thought you were the one who organized the party."

"I was but that isn't your birthday present." Shuichi had a fair idea of what his present could be since he was in the bedroom with Eiri but when the author removed his hands from his eyes he was shocked by what he saw on the bed. It was a book with a pink ribbon around it. The singer went to the bed and took the book in his hands. He looked at the title and almost cried tears of joy. The title was: _21 Things to Celebrate. _He opened it and read the dedication.

"_There are twenty-one things that you can celebrate, but the most important one is you._

_Happy birthday Shuichi,_

_Yuki."_

Shuichi ran to the author and jumped on him. Eiri took this opportunity to offer him another gift. He quickly found his lover's lips and kissed them. They spent the rest of the night making love and spending some quality time together. It was the best birthday sex the singer had ever had and he was looking forward to his twenty-second birthday.

--

Once they were both exhausted, Shuichi was resting his head on Eiri's shoulder while the author had his arm wrapped around his lover's shoulders loosely.

"I love you, Yuki." He whispered to him.

"I love you too brat." The declaration made the singer smile warmly. He didn't hear it often and the times he did hear it made their lovemaking even more special.

"You can't call me brat anymore, Yuki. I'm twenty-one now, a real adult."

"You're still my brat, brat. Now get some sleep." Shuichi simply smiled and snuggled further into his shoulder.

**THE END**

**Of fic one**

**To be continued…**

**Well, OMG I FINISHED SOMETHING! Sorry, I had to say that. See, I have about nine fics started right now and none I can seem to finish. So I'm glad I was able to finish this first chapter. Please r n r. Tell me what you think. There's a second chapter to this and there'll be a third… Oh and I prefer calling Eiri, Eiri and not Yuki. But I still let Shuichi call him that way. It's a psychological thing. Anyways, that's all for now!**

**Chapter 2:**

**30 Ways to Celebrate**

**Cookie to the ones who can guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter!**


	2. 30 Ways to Celebrate

Growing up Together

**Growing up Together**

**Chapter 2: 30 Ways to Celebrate**

**Hello well, I thought it would be nice to update this fic. Also there has been a change. Instead of being in chronological order, I decided to just go with important events in their lives. (See the truth is I really wanted to add Christmas but I forgot so I'll just add it next chapter.) So eum here is the second chapter!**

**Three months later…**

**Disclaimer: My feet are cold and my brain is overactive. **

**Edited: August 30****th**** 2008**

**Summary: Throughout the years, relationships progress. It's not any different for Uesugi "Yuki" Eiri and Shindo Shuichi. Bit of Yaoi in some chapters. Rated just to be safe. Little chapter fic.**

Chapter 2: 30 Ways to Celebrate

Today was the day. Shuichi had made sure that everything was in order. Nothing could possibly go wrong for Eiri's surprise birthday party. The twenty-seven year old man made sure that he had followed every step of his plan to make sure that everything was alright. The party was at their house and it was perfectly planned so that when Eiri would return from his appointment with his editor, everyone would be at the house and he would get one hell of a surprise.

It had been a difficult task to plan the party without his lover finding out about it. Shuichi had to hide everything in the house and Eiri always almost managed to find out that something was up. First it was the list that was left on the kitchen table, then it was the same stupid list that fell out of his pocket and that he had picked up, Tohma's phone call that Eiri picked up, the message on the answering machine, his sleep talking. Every thing he did led to some clue that something was up. Thankfully, Shuichi had been able to save the show. That or Eiri was just being nice to him and not letting him know that he knew. Whatever it was, Shuichi didn't care.

The doorbell rang and the pink haired man went to answer it. It was Mika, Tohma and their eight year old daughter Akemi. Shuichi took the bags that they had and directed them to the kitchen once they had removed their jackets. He served the hors-d'oeuvres and made sure that nothing was burning in the oven.

Five minutes after they arrived, Tatsuha, Ryuichi and Noriko showed up. He had asked some other people to come but many had other arrangements for today. He clearly couldn't understand how someone could refuse an invitation to Eiri "Yuki" Uesugi's birthday party. It didn't happen every day.

"When is Eiri supposed to arrive?" Tohma asked him after setting up the things that he had brought along with him.

"Soon, Yuki told me that he would be here around 7:30pm." Together they waited in the kitchen talking about this and that and catching up on their lives. At precisely 7:30pm, Shuichi could hear his lover's car being parked in the garage. He instructed for his guests to hide in the dinning room since it wasn't in Eiri's eye path.

The novelist walked inside their living headquarters and noticed his pink haired lover sitting on the stairs that lead to the dinning room. He wondered what he was doing there.

"Busy day?" He asked the singer as he removed his shoes.

"Not really." To be truthful it had been busy. He had spent the entire day getting ready for this one night.

"I see." Was all the man said. He walked inside and made his way towards the dinning room. Shuichi started going down and for some odd reason, the novelist decided to follow him. When he got downstairs, the lights went on and from their hiding places, his family and "friends" popped out and shouted "Surprise!" Surprised he was. He had never thought that Shuichi would be able to pull something like this without mentioning anything to him. Maybe he had underestimated the boy.

"Are you surprised?" His younger brother Tatsuha asked him.

"Surprised of the party? Not as much as I am to the fact that the brat was able to keep his mouth shut and not leave anything behind for me to find." Shuichi huffed but he was ignored by mostly everyone.

"You know, he worked real hard on this Mr. Yuki. Shuichi didn't even go to work today. Kumagoro and I wondered where he might have gone to, but then Tohma told us that he was staying here to prepare things so Kumagoro and I knew that it was okay and we wanted to visit Shuichi but then Mika told us not to bother Shuichi but we really wanted to play hide and seek with him but we'll do that next time right Shuichi?" The Nittle Grasper singer asked his friend. If Eiri had ever said that his lover was weird, then he was glad he didn't have someone like Ryuichi. Sakuma-San or not, he was very odd. Then again who of the people that he knew weren't odd?

The party lasted for several hours and everyone enjoyed themselves. Eiri received many presents that would be useful for him. He had received a new writing program for his laptop, some ink and paper as a joke present and various other things. Finally around 1:30AM, the house was quiet once more. The writer wanted to clean the kitchen but the singer had insisted on doing everything. He had told him that it was his birthday and that it was his special day.

"It's past midnight, it's not longer my birthday. Can I now return to being just a famous writer?" The blond man asked him trying not to get too upset.

"But I want to make everything perfect for you, Yuki." The singer whined. The older man couldn't help but smile slightly. He walked over to his lover and circled his arms around the younger man's delicate shoulders.

"As long as you're here with me everything will be perfect. Even if you screw up." Eiri said. Shuichi couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks for everything Shuichi." The now thirty year old author said. He gave him a loving kiss on the lips and he had to admit that this was probably his best birthday in a very long time.

**To be continued…**

**Do you believe this? An update! Oh my goodness!! Sorry it took soooo freakishly long but I just couldn't get it to me to write this. I tell you, writing on paper is more inspiring than typing sometimes. Well the good news is that chapter three is already written and chapter four is almost done. That means that you won't have to wait an eternity to read the rest.**

**Chapter 3: Stepping Up**

**If anyone can guess what happens in chapter three, you're mighty talented.**

**Op **


	3. Stepping Up

Growing up Together

**Growing up Together**

**Chapter 3: Stepping Up**

**Hello again! Well, I must say I was impressed with the increase of reviews for this story. Many interesting guesses but none were accurate. You'll find out what the real thing is once you read this fantabulous fresh out of the oven chapter! Actually I finished writing it April 19****th****, started typing it May 10****th****… Eum well yeah okay…**

**Summary: Throughout the years, relationships progress. It's not any different for Uesugi "Yuki" Eiri and Shindo Shuichi. Bit of Yaoi in some chapters. Rated just to be safe. Little chapter fic.**

**Disclaimer: It's too bloody hot in this house! Why can't they turn on the AC?!**

**Edited: August 30****th**** 2008**

Stepping Up

It had been a very long and tedious nine months. Eiri could still remember all those nights when the telephone would ring at all sorts of crazy hours and he would hear his brother-in-law's panicked voice on the other end saying that his sister was in the hospital again. It seemed as though it would never be the one call that would actually be "she's going into labor." But after nine long and painful months, the phone rang for the last time and at 1:30am no less.

Eiri "Yuki" Uesugi was about to go to sleep when it rang. He wanted to ignore it at first but he knew that if he did that then it would only ring longer. He finally walked to the receiver and picked it up.

"Eiri-san, sorry for calling you so late at night, but Mika-san has gone into labor." The novelist closed his eyes and sighed. Why couldn't people give birth at a normal time in the day?

"Look I know that it's late and I've bothered you with this more than once, but things got complicated and I just wanted to -, never mind. I just wanted to inform you." Eiri could imagine Tohma sitting in a hospital chair with his forehead resting on his hands, his elbows propped up on his knees. His glasses threatening to fall off as his eyes were closed and his head was bent downwards.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Was all Eiri said before hanging up. He went to the bedroom where he found Shuichi sleeping soundly. He didn't know why he was bothering to wake the youth up when it wasn't even his family.

After little pondering, he decided to wake him up. It had been mostly Shuichi who had given him updates on Mika's conditions throughout her pregnancy. The singer wasn't too happy about being woken up so late in the night, but when he heard that it was the baby, he immediately ran to the door.

-

When they got to the hospital, they were brought to the waiting room where they found Tohma sitting on one of those uncomfortable metallic chairs. At the sound of the approaching footsteps, the NG executive looked up and pushed back his glasses.

"Eiri-san, Shindo-san, you've made it." He said with a tired smile.

"What happened?" Shuichi inquired.

"There were some complications and they had to bring her in the emergency room. I've been waiting outside for the past half hour." The man sighed once again and passed his hand in his untidy and messy blond hair. It had grown a lot in the last few months. It actually made him look younger.

They waited in silence for the first few minutes before they started some small talk conversation.

"Thank you for coming at such a ridiculous time. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you. I would have called somebody else, but you are the only ones that we feel close to. I tried calling Tatsuha-san but he didn't pick up the phone." Eiri simply nodded. He didn't really know what to do. They continued talking until Shuichi fell asleep on the novelist's lap. He, unlike himself, wasn't used at staying awake throughout an entire night or having ridiculous time tables. The author let him be and stroked his hair absent mindedly. It was a while after that Tohma spoke again.

"I just needed to speak to someone. When they brought her in there I started to worry. What if something bad happened? What if they didn't make it? What if Mika died or the baby or both of them? What would I do without them? Dear Kami, I don't think I would be able to stand it! Please forgive this tired man. I guess it's only normal to worry." He got up and paced for a while.

"It won't be something like this that will bring Mika down, trust me." The writer told him. Tohma had to smile at that as it was true. He sat down again and they waited together. It wasn't before 2am that the doctor came out from the emergency room.

"Seguchi-san?" She asked when she walked out. Tohma got up and walked towards the woman. He couldn't find the energy to speak but his eyes asked all the questions.

"The procedure was successful and both mother and child are fine. Everything went well." Tohma let out a sigh of relief and Eiri found himself doing the same thing.

"May I…" He started off and the doctor smiled at him warmly.

"Yes you may see them. Would you like to come as well?" She asked Eiri and the now awake Shuichi.

"I don't know if we should." The pink haired singer said.

"No please, it's okay come with me." Tohma told them. So together the three of them walked into the corridor and in the far corner where there were some other rooms for recovering patients they saw Mika holding a bundle of blankets with a tired but serene smile. The two lovers stayed back to leave the other two a bit of privacy.

"It's a girl." She told him looking up at him. The synthesizer felt a wave of relief wash over him as he saw those hazelnut eyes look in to his emerald green ones. She handed him their first born and he felt immense pride in holding this small life in his hands.

"She's a stubborn one, just like her father." She rested her hand on his while he continued rocking his little girl. The child opened her pear colored eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was a perfect blend of both parents. It was then that Mika noticed her younger brother and his pink haired lover behind.

"Eiri, I wasn't expecting to see you here." She was shocked but glad to see that he cared on some level.

"Thank your husband for that. He made it sound as though you were dying. Typical Tohma." The writer said gruffly itching for a cigarette.

"Mika, I have a favor to ask you." Her husband asked her. The infant in his arms had fallen asleep once again.

"What is it?" She asked hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"Would you mind if we asked Eiri-san and Shindo-san to be godparents for our daughter? I find that they have been very supportive during these difficult nine months and…" Before Tohma could continue, Mika put a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." And that was how Eiri "Yuki" Uesugi and Shuichi Shindo became godparents to Tohma Seguchi's and Mika Uesugi Seguchi's daughter; Akemi Seguchi.

**To be concluded…**

**No way! I finished a chapter! In less than a month! Really paper is way more motivating than a pc screen. I'm sure this is not what you were expecting… Anyways, last chapter is the next one! FINALLY! So eum, you can try and guess what it is… it's obvious, really it is!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Sleigh Bells Ring**

**Later!**

**Op**


	4. Sleigh Bells Ring

Growing up Together

**Growing up Together**

**Chapter 4: Sleigh Bells Ring**

**Hello my little friends! It's been a while for this fic hasn't it? Well THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Yes, yes and I'm quite happy! A bit off season, but it'll be over… then I just need to complete a lot of uncompleted stories… So without further waiting, here it is.**

**Summary: Throughout the years, relationships progress. It's not any different for Uesugi "Yuki" Eiri and Shindo Shuichi. Bit of Yaoi in some chapters. Rated just to be safe. Little chapter fic.**

**Disclaimer: Can you believe it?**

**Edited: August 30****th**** 2008**

Sleigh Bells Ring

It was the Christmas holidays once again. Eiri only knew that because of a certain pink haired j-pop singer. The brat kept on reminding him about the festive holiday almost every day. To be honest, the novelist could really care less about these stupid western traditions, but Shuichi was all about them. It was already December 23rd and the so called Christmas day was two days away.

Around 7:30pm that night, Shuichi walked in humming some Christmas song. The writer just hoped that his lover wasn't going to ask if he had any plans for them for the twenty-fifth. The novelist really didn't see what was so special about going out on that particular night as opposed to any other. The vocalist didn't even know why Christmas existed anyways. There was much more to it than the fat man dressed in red that gave out presents.

"Yuki, you know there are only two days left before Christmas, right?" The younger man asked as he sat on the chair besides his lover.

"And there're too many left before the day you leave me alone." He added sarcastically. Luckily for his sanity, the young man didn't hear.

"You know, it would be nice if we did something together, just the two of us. Not because it's Christmas, or the birth of Christ to some, but just to spend some time together and enjoy the splendid weather." Eiri nearly fell out of his chair when he heard those words. Either the brat had done some research, he read it somewhere on his way home or he was psychic. At this point in his life, he was led to believe that the third option was the answer, somehow.

"I don't see what's so special about going out on a date and I don't particularly like the weather. It's too cold." It was true that it was cold, but the snow was pretty. Not that he would ever tell that to Shuichi though.

"Don't play dumb with me Yuki, I know you liked our last and only date. You even have a sticker of it on your laptop." And to top it off he now had x-ray vision. Maybe he had been hanging around Reiji too much, Eiri thought. The sticker was so conveniently located that no matter how many times Shuichi came in the room, the sticker was always hidden.

"This is hardly the point. I don't want to and that's final." Eiri turned around and ignored Shuichi, but the boy was determined to get Eiri to go out with him.

"Think of the fun we can have snow-shoeing or ice skating or even tobogganing!" The last option struck his fancy. He had never been tobogganing and if it could get the brat to shut up, then somehow he would go.

"If you make sure that no one sees us and that it isn't too cold and that you'll remain quiet for the rest of the evening, I will bring you tobogganing." The only thing the pink haired singer could do was nod vigorously and leave. When the boy was gone, Eiri couldn't help but smile faintly. This promised to be interesting.

--

The twenty-fifth came and all Shuichi could talk about was the date. All Eiri heard that entire morning was date this and date that, but the worst was that he was actually looking forward to it. What was happening to him?

The date was planned for later that night. There was a secluded hill where the city had built a slide of some sorts. Shuichi had assured him that no one would be there at that time. He had been observing the place for two days straight. It was amazing how smart he could be when he wanted to.

Around nine o'clock, the two of them left to go tobogganing. The great Eiri "Yuki" Uesugi couldn't believe he was actually going tobogganing, on a date, December 25th, with his gay lover. Something had definitively gone wrong over the last few years of his life.

When they returned around 10:45pm, they were both soaked through, cold, but at the same time warm. It was remarkable how one sleigh ride could change everything. So remarkable that they were both genuinely laughing when they walked into the house. Now that was rare.

While Shuichi went to warm up near the fire, Eiri went to the kitchen to make them hot chocolate. Once the steaming drink was done, the novelist poured it in two mugs and walked back to the living room. He handed a mug to Shuichi who gladly accepted the drink.

Eiri sat down next to the younger man and set his mug aside. The moment that was done, Shuichi cuddled up to Eiri and the blond man let him be there. They remained cuddled up together sitting by the warm fire, drinking hot chocolate and thinking about this wonderful date and their equally wonderful relationship. No words were needed to explain things. They could almost hear a faint jingle of sleigh bells.

**Owari**

**No kidding! I'm done! Go me! And I think that will be all for today. Please tell me what you think. Thanks to all who have read this and that will read this. Forgive me for taking so long to update. I had this chapter finished on April 23****rd**** and once more, I decided to type it almost four months later.**

**Thanks again,**

**Op **


End file.
